


Truth or Dare

by ElizaRed, Irreplaceable



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dembe is a sly one, F/M, First Time, Flirty Red is back, Fluff and Smut, Liz was never pregant, Mild Implied Kink, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, RIP Tom, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare may just get them there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRed/pseuds/ElizaRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irreplaceable/pseuds/Irreplaceable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He made the same motion with his tongue as he had at that private club they went to a few years ago; his tongue flicked out briefly to wet the end of the cigar before he wrapped his lips around it and took a deep drag in. It was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen a man do. Liz noticed that she was beginning to become aroused. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is slightly-AU set approximately 6 months after Tom sailed away on his yacht. He didn’t make it far before getting caught in the largest storm to hit the North Atlantic region since Hurricane Sandy. Few would have survived the conditions on the sea that day, but Tom never stood a chance due to being an inexperienced sailor and never having learned to swim. His shark-nibbled body washed up on the Beachwood, NJ shore a few days after the storm. In addition to the official county coroner’s autopsy which identified the deceased as Jacob Phelps, aka Tom Keen, Mr. Kaplan conducted a second independent autopsy and was able to conclude with 100% certainty that Jacob Phelps/Tom Keen was no more. He went to his grave never knowing his true identity was Christopher Hargrave. Karakurt was tracked down and apprehended by Samar Navabi who was hired for the task by Mr. Kaplan (in Red’s absence while he was on the run with Liz). Liz was released from jail approximately two months ago and to this day has never had a pregnancy. Last but not least, Dembe may be a bit of a wannabe matchmaker…

Liz gently pet Hudson’s head as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, but it remained elusive as her mind refused to settle.

Earlier in the day the task force apprehended the latest name on Reddington’s blacklist, No. 105 The Jeweler, after three grueling weeks on the case.  Nerves were raw after an FBI field agent in Fargo, ND, who had been assisting them locally, was killed in the line of duty half-way into the case. Everyone at the Post Office was mentally and physically exhausted. So much, in fact, that Cooper told everyone to take the following day off for mandated R&R.

That afternoon, as Liz began packing up things to take home with her, Red stopped into her office for a quick word. He expressed his condolences for the loss of Field Agent Nguyen before reminding Liz of the importance of getting The Jeweler off the street.

Even as they spoke, local authorities in Angola, working along with the United Nations, were in the process of reuniting with their families hundreds of freed children and adolescents. The Jeweler’s diamond mine had its doors closed for the foreseeable future until a legitimate buyer came forward; one who would agree to ongoing unannounced inspections from the UN to ensure that slave labor was a thing of the past.

Before saying goodbye, Reddington informed Liz that he would be leaving the following day on an urgent business matter which could require him to be away for at least two weeks. He also let her know that he would not be able to communicate while he was gone but she should contact Mr. Kaplan if she needed anything.

In the months since Tom's death, Liz had begun to reconnect with the woman she was before he had infiltrated her life. She reembraced the healthy lifestyle she had cultivated in grad school. Constant take-out was a thing of the past. She was also getting better at managing stress. At home that evening Liz went through all of her favorite calming rituals, including a nice long soak in her tub, followed by a rub-down with her favorite lavender-scented body butter. She enjoyed a healthy salad with grilled chicken for dinner, brushed her teeth, and then did some breathing exercises before heading to her bed a little after 10pm.

While lying in the dark, her mind continually came back to the thought that she was going to miss Red while he was gone on his upcoming trip. During the initial months after Tom’s death, Red’s walls remained up and he continued to keep a business-like distance from Liz. But over the past month he began to show her glimpses again of the flirty _sensual_ man she initially met when he turned himself in to the FBI. The brief touches to her arms and back returned. He even made one or two comments laden with sexual innuendo.

After an hour and a half spent staring at the ceiling and walls while replaying a month’s worth of moments with Red in her mind, Liz finally admitted defeat to herself and got out of bed to get dressed. She put on her favorite red V-necked silk blouse and the pair of jeans that hugged her body in all the right places. Picking up her phone Lizzy dialed Dembe’s current burner phone number. “Hi Dembe, it’s Elizabeth. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

His voice came through on the line, “Good evening Elizabeth. Raymond and I are both still awake, although I was about to turn in for the night. Raymond just mentioned that he will be up for a while yet in the library.”

“Oh good, I’m glad you weren’t already asleep...”  _Why didn’t I plan this out before picking up the phone, now what do I say?_

“What can I assist you with Elizabeth, or do you need me to bring the phone to Raymond?”

Liz felt her cheeks heat up before she found her courage and replied, “Actually Dembe, there’s a couple of follow-up items I’d like to discuss in person with Reddington regarding The Jeweler’s case before he leaves town. Would you be able to buzz me through the security gate in about 15 minutes?”

Technically there were a couple of loose ends she should run by Red but they weren’t anything that couldn’t wait until he returned.

“Yes, I will watch for you on the cameras. Drive carefully,” and then Dembe was gone.

Without any specific agenda in mind, other than wanting to spend a little more time with Red before he left, Liz grabbed her purse and headed to her car.

* * *

 

When Liz arrived at the mansion Red currently occupied the entrance gate swung open at her car’s approach. She drove up the long winding drive towards the main house and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, telling herself it was heartburn from her dinner. 

Liz parked in front of the main entrance and began to walk up the flagstone stairway. The home impressed her again as being grand, beautiful, and well maintained, even in the darkness of night. She briefly wondered if the original owner had been a Rockefeller or Carnegie. Reddington certainly had access to some incredible properties, yet she’d seen him just as at home in some of the worst run-down motels the Midwest had to offer. The thought struck her again that she wasn’t sure you’d be able to say that about too many other extremely wealthy individuals.

Dembe stood in the open front door waiting for her, “When I went to tell him you were on your way I found him deep in thought so I didn’t interrupt him. I know he won’t mind you stopping by.”

Liz was a little excited by the idea that she might be able to surprise Red with her visit, “Ok, well thank you Dembe. Can you please point me in his direction?”

“Yes, he’s in the library which is the fourth door down on the right. Can I get you anything before I go to bed?”

Liz smiled at Dembe, grateful for his calm, strong presence.  “No, thank you. Have a good night, I won’t keep you.” With a slight nod of his head, Dembe turned and headed up the stairs.

Out of habit, Liz took her shoes off and left them on the floor by the front door. As she approached the library’s door she discovered it was open. Slowing her walk she quietly went to the doorway and carefully peaked her head around the corner.

On the left side of the room was a massive marble fireplace with the last dying embers of a fire dimly glowing deep red and orange. A single desk lamp on the other side of the room cast a soft golden light into the space.

In front of the fireplace sat Red in an oversized damask-covered armchair. He still wore the same three-piece suit from earlier in the day, minus his shoes. The knot of his tie was loosened and the top few buttons on his shirt were open. Red looked extremely relaxed with his eyes closed and head tipped slightly back. A small smile then began to creep up on his lips. She wondered what brought that expression to his face as he began to take a long swallow of scotch from the glass he held in one hand.

Liz continued standing in the hall just observing the sight before her.  _He is so unbelievably handsome and all male_. Red next brought the cigar he held in his other hand to his lips. He made the same motion with his tongue as he had at that private club they went to a few years ago; his tongue flicked out briefly to wet the end of the cigar before he wrapped his lips around it and took a deep drag in. It was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen a man do. Liz noticed that she was beginning to become aroused. _Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all…_

She was about to make a retreat when she saw Red’s smile grow even bigger and he began chuckling softly, “Lizzy is your plan to just stand there staring at me all night? While I’m completely flattered, might I suggest the chair over here by me would be much more comfortable than standing out in the hallway?” With that he opened his eyes and locked his gaze onto hers; amusement caused his eyes to twinkle even in the dim light.

Red had become aware of Liz’s presence when she got about halfway down the hall to the library. He’d heard her stop outside the doorway and had begun to smile in delight upon realizing he was going to get a chance to see her again, in private, that day. As he felt her eyes begin to sweep over him, he grew even happier and slightly excited. When she continued to stand there without attempting to announce herself, Red felt like he might actually become giddy with delight. _Could she possibly be attracted to this “monster”? No…it’s not possible, get it together Reddington. And you’d better adjust things before she sees how much she is affecting you._

Slowly sitting upright in the chair Red crossed one leg lazily over the other, trying desperately to get back to the relaxed head-space he’d been in prior to her arrival. However he failed to control the slight smirk that settled on his lips.

Part of Liz wanted to slap the expression right off Red’s face, _you pompous ass_ , but at the same time she had to laugh at herself. Of course the Concierge of Crime would be almost impossible to sneak up on. Besides, what was the point of driving over to his place if it wasn’t to spend some time with him? Liz entered the room and took a seat in the offered matching chair in front of the fireplace. 

“So Lizzy tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dembe smiled to himself once his back was to Liz as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

As Red’s bodyguard and right-hand, there was no way for him to escape seeing the looks that passed between Raymond and Elizabeth over the past few years. Dembe had noticed that the frequency of such looks had increased significantly over the past month.  He suspected the timing was due to both parties feeling that a sufficient amount of time had passed for Elizabeth to experience closure over the death of Tom.

It was clear as day to everyone on the Task Force that the two admired and adored each other, especially when they hen-pecked each other like an old married couple. They were really becoming lazy lately about trying to hide their feelings from each other and those around them.  And the sexual tension between the two of them was actually getting to be a bit uncomfortable to be around at times.

Red really just needed to push past his feelings of unworthiness and confess his love to her already. Earlier Dembe had given Liz a mental high-five when he saw her name pop-up on the burner phone. _Maybe finally tonight will be the night..thank Allah that the walls in this old stone heap are thick._

* * *

 

Raymond had asked her what she was doing there.

As she sat down in the armchair, Liz felt a mild burning in her stomach and confessed to herself that it wasn’t from the salad dressing she’d had earlier; this was a clear case of nerves _. If he had any inkling of how much he affects me…_

Liz took a breath in to calm herself and then replied, “To be completely honest, I called Dembe before coming over and told him I have some follow-up items to go over with you regarding The Jeweler. But now that I’m here I find that I really don’t care to think about work any longer today and…” _Oh god, do I have the courage to admit this?_

Red tried desperately to focus on the words Liz was speaking but it was nearly impossible. His eyes raked up and down her body as he got his first opportunity of the evening to view her in the fading glow of the fireplace.

Before leaving her house Liz had put on a quick coating of mascara and lip gloss, then ran a brush through her clean hair. She’d given herself a quick spritz of her favorite perfume. It was lavender based and a perfect complement the body butter she’d moisturized with after her bath.

As Raymond sat across from her now, his eyes taking her in from head to toe, she was happy she’d put in the effort. The intense expression she saw on his face since coming into the room certainly seemed to indicate that he approved of her appearance that evening.

Slowly Raymond’s brain registered her answer. He tilted his head to the left as he leveled his gaze to meet her eyes, communicating without words that it was safe for her to continue.

Liz said in a quiet voice, “I’ve missed you…We were so busy on the case the past three weeks that we really haven’t had much time to…talk to each other. And now you’ll be leaving for another couple of weeks.”

Ray couldn’t contain the smile that spread wide across his face, having no desire to hide his enjoyment of her company during this most unexpected evening. _There’s my brave girl!_

His voice was low and gravely when he replied, “I’ve missed you too Lizzy.” His words earned him a smile from her that matched his own. They enjoyed a long moment, staring back into one another’s eyes.

Ray broke the spell, had to immediately or he was going to do something very stupid indeed, by glancing at the fireplace. “Well in that case, since it seems we both are fighting a losing battle against insomnia tonight, I should see to throwing another _log_ on the fire to try to coax it back to life.” _Did that sound as dirty to Lizzy as it did to me? Did I really have to emphasize that word?!_

His answer came in the form of a tiny giggle that erupted across from him. _Well that’s a positive response I did not anticipate receiving._ As he stood up, Ray snuffed out his cigar in the ashtray, recalling her comment from long ago about Sam’s death from lung cancer. Now that she was here he would do anything to make the visit comfortable for her. He decide that not reminding her of her father’s death would be a good place to start.

Liz found that she was extremely content just to sit and soak in the warmth of the room and the comfort of the plush chair. She watched as he crossed over to the supply of tinder and wood, enjoying the view of his amazing ass in his perfectly fitted trousers. _It really should be illegal for him to use a custom tailor, it’s just not fair to tease the rest of the world with what he has going on back there._

Ray knelt down in front of the hearth and made quick work of re-stoking the fire.While still on one knee, he turned towards her, “Where have my manners gone, I should have offered you something to drink right away. We have some imported beers and a couple of wonderful white wines chilled, otherwise I could mix you something from the bar cart.”

 _Yes, alcohol. I definitely could use a drink right now. Raymond Reddington is on one knee in front of a fireplace. I need A LOT of alcohol. Breathe Liz, breathe!_ _I’m getting so wet he’s going to be able to smell me from way over there._ “Thank you, I would love a drink. Whatever you’re drinking would be fine.”

A moment later Red handed her a heavy crystal glass containing a generous serving of scotch. He refilled his own glass and set the decanter down on the end table that sat between them. She watched as he took off his suitcoat then laid it carefully over the low coffee table in front of them before sitting back down. Liz was entranced by his slow, measured body movements.

She took a long sip of her drink trying to pull herself out from the spell she was falling under. Liz was grateful for the burning effect the liquid provided as it ran through her mouth and down her throat; it was slightly painful and worked perfectly to pull her back to reality.

From his seat across from her Red watched Liz savor her first swallow of the scotch. It took every bit of control he possessed not to make the same noise that he had when he saw her blonde hair for the first time.

 _What I wouldn’t give to be that drink right now._ Once again Red had to cross one leg over the other, quickly this time, as his arousal was beginning to tent the front of his pants. The effect of crossing his leg felt like torture as his silk boxers dragged against his growing erection and he couldn’t help but imagine it was Liz’s hand teasing him gently.

They sat in silence for some minutes, both trying to gain control over their desire for the other, both trying to figure out a way to break the tension in the room.

Liz was the first to come up with an idea. It was a little silly but some laughter right now might help her to calm down. She took another sip from her drink, then said, “Red, I don’t know about you but I’m still not the slightest bit tired. How would you feel about playing a game for an hour or two?”

The effect of her words on his body was immediate, he was instantly rock-hard when he heard her utter the phrase “playing a game.” _Are you trying to kill me Lizzy? Do you have any idea of all the types of games I dream about playing with you?_

He knew there was zero possibly she was proposing anything sexual, but the vision that jumped into his head of her tied to his bed while he feasted on her body and tortured her with edge play would not go away until the logical part of his mind clicked in and told him to think of Ressler slipping on a banana peel.

While it didn’t erase the throbbing hard-on he now suffered through, it did at least calm him down enough to be able to speak again. “Of course sweetheart, I’m up for anything, what did you have in mind?” With that he winked at her, as the flirty alpha in him once again gained control of his mind.

Liz responded, “How about a game of Truth or Dare?”


	3. Chapter 3

Red processed Lizzy’s suggestion. Old habits die hard and are slow to change. He hated himself for his initial thought, that this was a trick she was playing in hopes of trapping him into divulging information about her background that was still too dangerous for her to know yet. Eventually there would be a time and place for that conversation but it wasn’t in the foreseeable future.

His subsequent thought was the one he shared with her. “Truth or Dare? Lizzy, isn’t that a bit of a kids’ game? I honestly don’t know if I have ever played it…how about a nice game of chess instead?”

Liz wasn’t the slightest bit interested in chess at that moment. It sounded boring as hell to her ears. She played a card she used very selectively, knowing that overuse would make it ineffective. She pouted. Big time. Liz’s lips formed into an enticing bow-shape as she looked up at him through half-closed eyelids, “ _Please_ Red? At least give it a try for half-an-hour? If you aren’t enjoying it and we’re both still wide awake we can switch to chess.”

Reddington stood no chance against her method of persuasion. _This has bad written all over it, but for you my sweet…_ “Alright, since you insist, Truth or Dare it is. I believe I have a general idea of how it’s played. But I have one ground rule that you must agree to first.”

Liz looked like the cat that had stolen the cream as she waited to hear the rest. When he saw the expression on her face, Red imagined taking her over his knee for being such an impudent brat. He felt the head of his cock begin to leak… _And we haven’t even begun playing the game._

Red took a cleansing breath in and slowly exhaled, knowing that he had to control his body’s reaction to her. He brought the least sexy thing he could imagine to mind: a life without Lizzy in it. He only had to hold the gut-wrenching thought for a few seconds before his blood began to slowly flow out of his member and back into the rest of his blood stream. He continued, “You have to promise not to ask me any questions that you have already asked me in the past.”

“Seriously? You’re worried about that? That is not what I have in mind at all, I just thought it might be fun to be a little silly and lighthearted after the past few weeks we’ve had. Yes, I’ll agree to your condition. It’s ladies first and I choose Dare.”

Red let out a long sigh before taking another large swig of his drink. The effects of the alcohol he’d consumed before Lizzy’s arrival were starting to take effect and he felt a pleasant warmth spreading throughout his body.  He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation and tried his best to think of something to meet her description of “silly and lighthearted.”

* * *

 

Dembe was a light sleeper and he had bat-like hearing, qualities that made him particularly well suited to his career as a bodyguard.

He had just started to drift off to sleep when a muffled thud followed by a female’s voice, “Shit,” came through the door of the attached bathroom, waking him up. _What on earth is Elizabeth doing in there and without the light on?_ The next sound he heard was that of the toilet seat being lifted.  After a minute or so, the seat was lowered back down. 

The friendly intruder’s soft footsteps exited through the other door that led into the hallway, then quietly tapered off. A lightbulb went on in Dembe’s head which resulted in a clear image of how he would find the toilet seat.

He smiled and shook his head in the dark. _Really you two, Truth or Dare? And you couldn’t come up with anything better than wrapping my toilet seat in Saran Wrap Raymond?_ Dembe laughed softly when he realized only Elizabeth could have convinced Raymond Reddington to play a child’s game.  _This is definitely a good sign._

* * *

Elizabeth made her way back to the kitchen to return the role of plastic. She found Raymond standing at the island putting the last selections on a snack tray he’d thrown together for them to share: an assortment of imported cheeses, sliced apples, and grapes.

He was hoping that some food would help prevent either or both of them from becoming too intoxicated and uninhibited. “I hope you’re hungry Lizzy, there’s plenty here for you to enjoy.” Indeed, it looked like there was enough food for a party of eight.

“Thank you that looks wonderful, and I am a little hungry. But the snacks aren’t going to get you out of the doghouse. You couldn’t have warned me that there was a towel stand in between the door and the toilet? I stubbed the heck out of my little toe.”

Red visibly blanched, “I completely forgot that was in there! I am so sorry sweetheart, please forgive me? Is your toe going to be OK? Would you like me to get you an ice pack or some aspirin?” Red genuinely felt bad and it showed on his face and in his concern for her comfort.

Liz’s annoyance vanished in an instant when she saw his omission of the rack wasn’t intentional, “It’s not too bad. I’ll be fine and I suppose I can forgive you this once. I just hope I didn’t wake up Dembe with my swearing after I hit the damn thing.”

Red couldn’t help but laugh at the image, now that he knew she was OK, and she laughed along with him.  He picked up the tray of goodies and led the way back to the library.

As they both settled back into their seats, Liz asked, “So what’s it going to be Reddington, Truth or Dare?”

* * *

 

Red had been pleading with her for over two minutes to give him give him a different dare, “I am not going to do that Elizabeth, and absolutely not on speakerphone.”

“You agreed to play the game and we’re only 10 minutes into it so toughen up Mr. Concierge. And if you’re going to be a stick-in-the mud about this I’m going to call myself a cab.” There was no way she’d be able to drive herself home after getting a good way into her second serving of scotch.

She punctuated her declaration by picking up a small bunch of grapes and plopping the largest one into her mouth.  She marveled again at the quality of produce Red always managed to procure. This had to be the sweetest, juiciest grape she’d ever tasted. A small hum of enjoyment floated from her throat.

Red swallowed hard. There was no way he could let her leave now, not with how much he was enjoying the sweet torment she was putting him through.

As much as he abhorred what he was about to do, he obediently walked over to the house phone on the desk.  He consoled himself with the fact that the unlisted number was registered to the property owner so the person on the other end of the line would not recognize the number. And hopefully the French accent she told him to use would disguise his voice from being recognized. He prayed that the party they were about to dial wouldn’t answer and she’d have to come up with a different dare.

Liz followed him over to the phone and dialed the number she knew by memory. She then put it on speaker as the line began ringing. Red gave her the most irritated look she’d ever seen cross his face. She just beamed back at him, thoroughly enjoying the temporary power she held over him.

The idea came to him that maybe he could find a way to have some fun with this after all.

“Hello?” The voice that answered was thick with sleep.

“Bonsoir mon cher Christophe. I have missed you my beautiful petit garçon. Je pense toujours à toi. Voulez-vous coucher avec mois ce soir _?_ ” After Red uttered the last question, his tongue snaked out seductively to wet his lower lip while his eyes raked over Lizzy’s eyes, lips, and pale neck.

Liz’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink in response and Red noted her eyes looked slightly dilated. _Maybe this game isn’t so bad after all,_ he thought, patting himself on the back.

Liz on the other hand was wishing she’d thought this through further when she proposed the game. _Oh who am I kidding, I love it when he looks at me like that because I secretly want more. I wonder what those lips would feel like on my…_

“Listen pal, I’m sorry but you’ve got the wrong number. There’s no Christophe here.”

The speaker’s voice dragged both Red and Liz’s attention back to the phone call and the moment was lost.

“S'il vous plaît, monsieur, is this 555-1488?”

Elizabeth began to smile brightly again, clearly amused by Reddington’s authentic sounding French accent and the fact that he was keeping the call going.  

“Yes buddy, it is 555-1488 but I’m telling you there’s no one named Christophe at this number.” The voice on the other end of the line that Liz and Red knew so well was clearly getting exasperated by the conversation at this point.

“Mon dieu _,_ that bastard must have tricked me with a made-up number. What a pity, we had shared such a beautiful evening of l’amour last weekend. Ah well, such is life…you have a very sexy voice monsieur, what is your name?”

“I’ve tried to be polite but this conversation is over. Don’t ever call here again, OK? I’m not interested.”

As Donald Ressler began to reach for the End button on his phone, he heard the voice of his partner giggling like a school girl in the background just before the line went dead.

“Oh god how I wish I could have seen his face!” Liz began laughing hysterically. 

She looked so adorable and happy for a change that Raymond found himself joining in her amusement. “I wonder if I got the phone hung up before he could hear me start to giggle? Work should be interesting on Monday.”

This comment just made them both crack up even more. It was clear that the scotch was starting to go to both of their heads a bit, so Red hooked an arm through one of Liz’s and led her back to her chair. Once she was seated he pointed to the tray on the end table between them and told her, “Eat, or you are going to have one hell of a headache in the morning Lizzy.”

She saw the wisdom in his advice and chose a slice of apple paired with a generous slab of sharp cheddar. Happy to see her not arguing, he followed his own advice and began munching a large bunch of grapes. He paused after polishing away half of them, “Truth or Dare Lizzy?”

Liz finished her bite of apple and replied, “I’ll switch it up and pick Truth this time.”

Red had brainstormed a list of truths and dares while she was gone on her little field trip to Dembe’s bathroom so he was ready this time with a question.

“Tell me the truth, were you at all jealous of Dr. Kimberly the day we went to her lab? I thought I detected you were a bit… _irritated_ while we were there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy! :-)

Red’s question came at exactly the wrong moment for Liz. Mid-swallow she heard the words “jealous” and “Dr. Kimberly.”

Choking on her drink, Liz’s cheeks went up in flames. Red tried to suppress his chuckle and failed. After receiving an admonishing side-eye from Lizzy, Red burst out in full-blown belly laughs.

“Unless you care to add to that, I will accept that as a sufficient answer.”

In total mortification, Liz shook her head “no.” Slowly she calmed down, grateful that Raymond had let her off the hook so easily.

Trying to move on quickly she asked,”What will it be Red, Truth or Dare?”

Raymond wanted to give her a little more time to relax, so he made his way over to the fireplace again before answering her. He also wanted to selfishly savor the moment. Her reaction was so telling! After re-arranging the logs to get the fire blazing, he turned to look back at her.

“Dare,” he said simply.

In typical fashion, Lizzy instantly went from being irritated about Red’s laughter at her expense to the next moment being totally aware of her attraction to him. Burning flames silhouetted his body while he knelt before the fire, acting like a beacon to her subconscious.

Grabbing the throw from the arm of her chair, Liz laid it down before the hearth, sat down and patted the other half of the throw.

Red’s heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest. Sitting down next to her, his eyes filled with adoration and desire.

Liz returned the look for a split second before sliding closer to him. While trying to decide what to ask him, Lizzy leaned her arm against Red’s and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lizzy’s scent was intoxicating. _This is what heaven feels like. Surely it must all be a dream._ “The lavender is lovely. Maybe one day I’ll take you to the fields in France. I think you would adore the south of France Elizabeth.”

He could no longer hold himself back from touching her. Red found Lizzy’s hand and enveloped it within his own. Bringing it up to his lips, he gently feathered the back of her hand with the briefest kiss. After, he brought their combined hands to rest over his heart.

Liz’s breath stopped momentarily when Raymond’s warm lips touched the back of her hand. _There is no other place on earth I want to be than right here, sharing this moment with this man._ She felt his heart beating a mile a minute under their hands. It was the final blow to her reserve, which came crashing down in an instant.

Finding her voice again she admitted, “I’m sure I would love that, especially with you for my guide. Ready for your Dare?” Suddenly she knew what she wanted to ask him but was terrified he might shut down like a hundred times before and send her home.

“Yes, my dear.”

She turned her head to see his face, to see those lovely sparkling blue eyes, “I dare you to kiss me.”

Red’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. He wasn’t sure what to expect for his dare but he certainly didn’t see that coming. The fire, the scotch, her scent, the warmth of her body cuddled up to his, her voice, and her words all wove an intoxicating spell over him. He leaned in towards her before he his better judgement could stop him.

Butterflies filled Lizzy’s stomach as she mirrored Red, leaning in towards his lips. He stopped mere millimeters from her mouth, just out of reach, and she almost whimpered in frustration. Hoping to encourage him to continue, she wet her bottom lip with her tongue.

Red responded, his lips gently touching hers for the first time. They both lost track of time as they savored the new closeness between them. When it was all finally more than he could bear, Raymond deepened the kiss. Liz’s butterflies turned into thundering passion flowing through her body as the kiss raged on, their tongues exploring and claiming.

Breathless, Red pulled back from the kiss. “Truth or Dare?” he asked, leaning his forehead against her’s as they both caught their breath.

“Truth.”

Red pulled back to stare into her eyes. Neither of them could mistake the passion they saw sparking in the other’s gaze. “Are you sure you want this?”

Liz swallowed hard, “Yes Raymond.” She paused a moment to let that sink in before she asked, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Leaning back into him, she whispered into his ear,”Voulez-vous coucher avec mois ce soir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Voulez-vous coucher avec mois ce soir?” roughly translates into English: "Would you like to sleep with me tonight." ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, we had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments, we appreciate each and every one.

Raymond shivered. He never thought Lizzy would actually ask him that. He kissed her deeply, longingly, over and over again. Breaking for air, Red trailed kisses along her jawline and up to her earlobe. His body ached to be buried deep inside her.

Taking his kisses as a “Yes” to her question, Elizabeth’s hands began unbuttoning his vest as she tipped her head gracefully to allow Raymond better access. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue grazed the bottom of her ear. 

“Lizzy.” It was all he managed to say before letting out a deep groan, as the sober part of his conscience kicked in. 

He pulled back to look her in the eyes and tried again. “Sweetheart, the answer to that question is yes. A million times yes.” Sighing deeply, he continued, “However, I have tried to live my life as a gentleman, abiding by a certain code. And one of the tenants of that code is: a gentleman never takes advantage of an intoxicated woman.” Liz’s hands stilled, waiting for him to continue.

Watching her carefully, he implored, “Elizabeth, are you sober enough that you know what you’re doing? That when you wake up tomorrow morning you won’t feel taken advantage of?”

His words overwhelmed Liz with emotion. He was truly a gentleman and it touched her deeply. She’d been with others in her past who were not that considerate, who had taken advantage of her when she was really drunk. Tears began to well behind her eyes. 

“Red, you made me eat all that fruit and cheese, remember? I’m not  _ that _ drunk. I absolutely know what I’m doing.” Looking down, needing to break their intense eye contact so she could find the right words, she continued, ”I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time. I know I won’t regret it.” A single tear fell down her cheek. “What about you? Do you think you will regret this in the morning?”

Raymond wiped away the tear with his thumb, then gently caressed her cheek, his thumb slowly gliding back and forth. “Elizabeth, look at me.”

Their eyes met once again, both pairs reflecting the dancing flames of the fire. “I have _ never  _ wanted another woman as much as I want you. Regret? No, sweetheart. I would never regret being with you.” 

Heat pooled throughout Lizzy’s body at Red’s admission. Needing to feel his body against hers, she straddled Red’s lap. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, neck, and chest. She wanted, needed, to touch him everywhere.

In this position there was no mistaking his desire for her as his hard length pressed up against the juncture of her thighs. Ever so slowly she ground her hips into Raymond’s. Her panties were by now completely soaked with the wetness of arousal.  _ I have never been this turned on before. It's almost scary how much I need him. _

Red had fantasized about their first night together for what felt like forever, and yet somehow the reality of  _ this _ night went way beyond any of his best dreams. He adored this side of Elizabeth. This strong, independent side. When she was afraid of nothing and went for what she wanted. 

Weaving his fingers into her thick hair, he marveled that he could already smell her arousal. The scent stoked a building passion coursing through his body, until searing need formed a pool in his groin. His cock twitched in response to Lizzy’s movements. Lost in the moment, grabbing ahold of both of her hips, Red bucked up into the warmth between her legs. He silently cursed at the barrier of clothing between them. 

“Lizzy,” he hissed between clenched teeth as she leaned in to tease his chest with her full breasts. “Honey, slow down… we have all night. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in my bed?”

He needed to claim her; she would go crazy if they went back to platonic flirting after this night. 

“Raymond, take me to bed, or lose me forever.” Liz meant every word of her ultimatum. 

Her words sounded vaguely familiar to Red but now wasn't the time to figure out where he’d heard them before. He could ruminate on that tomorrow. He couldn’t help grinning at the challenge of her words,“Elizabeth, if I take you to my bed, you will be mine forever. Do you understand that? You can still call a cab and walk out the door,” his eyes searched hers for any signs of hesitation.

As his words sunk in, the butterflies returned to Lizzy’s stomach.  _ I’ll be his forever... If this is all a dream I never want to wake up from it. _

“I want to be yours. Forever. I love you Raymond.” Reverently, capturing his face in her hands, she planted the softest, sweetest kiss on his lips. 

_ I love you Raymond, _ echoed over and over in his mind. For the first time in his adult life he was momentarily at a loss for words. He kissed each of her closed eyelids in an act of silent worship.

“Lizzy,” his voice raspy with emotion,”I love you too. You are _ my _ Polaris. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you all the ways in which I love you, my darling sweet Elizabeth.” 

It was Liz’s turn now to catch the teardrop that fell down Red’s cheek.

The lovers sat together before the fire for some time, basking in the new knowledge of their shared feelings for one another.  Later, what began with soft kisses, between murmurs of adoration for one another, soon escalated to impassioned moans, and a whispered plea from Lizzy, “More.”

With his throbbing erection gaining Red’s attention once again, he took action. Standing them both upright, Raymond then hoisted Lizzy into his arms in the traditional honeymoon fashion. 

Lizzy laughed in delight, completely taken by surprise. “Red put me down, you're gonna hurt yourself!” 

“Oh really?! That sounds like a challenge to me,” Red declared as he carried her out of the library and into the hallway. He continued up the stairs and all the way down the long hall to the very last door. He even managed to keep her in his arms as he bent slightly to open the handle. Kicking the door open, he proceeded to carry Lizzy over the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's ultimatum was borrowed from the movie 'Top Gun' (1986). (She likes the uniforms.)
> 
> Chapter 6 will be following soon. And the waiting will (finally) be over for our lovebirds. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the soundtrack to this scene if you are interested and want to listen along.
> 
> Cry to Me performed by Solomon Burke https://youtu.be/mEu8DrO9PbY
> 
> My Romance performed by Carmen McRae https://youtu.be/Rd-dlunIGGA
> 
> I Didn't Know What Time It Was performed by Cécile McLorin Salvant. https://youtu.be/i7Aj-iiON7Y

* * *

 

Both Raymond and Elizabeth were flabbergasted by the sight that greeted them. Neither was sure where to look first.

The master suite had an identical fireplace to the one they’d just left in the library; a roaring fire warmed the masculine wood paneled bedroom.

Candles of multiple sizes burned around the room, creating a sensuous golden glow, while an old R&B song drifted softly out of unseen speakers.

_‘Nothing could be sadder than a glass of wine alone’_

On the large bedside table sat the _piece de_ _resistance_ : a silver champagne bucket filled with a bottle of bubbly and two bottles of water, just waiting for the lovers. Standing next it were two crystal champagne flutes and a silver footed bowl brimming with large, ripe strawberries.

_‘Loneliness loneliness, such a waste of time’_

Lizzy knew Raymond Reddington had extravagant taste, but this seemed a tad over the top for a regular nightly ritual, even for him. "Red, were you expecting a guest to join you this evening?” she half-jokingly wondered aloud.

Kicking the door closed behind them, Raymond slowly shook his head “no” and then carried Lizzy over to the four-poster that anchored the far wall. After gently laying her down in the center of the bed, he reached for a small wooden box that rested on the table, one he’d never seen before. Raymond’s laughter filled the room in reaction to the contents he found inside the box: an assortment of condoms.

“Red, are you going to let me in on the secret?”

“Well, my dear. It appears we have a busy-bee in the house, and a nosey one at that.” After another burst of laughter at the quizzical look on Lizzy’s face, he finally explained, “Dembe,” while holding the box out for her inspection. “It seems he's thought of everything.”

Her mouth dropped open, “Oh my.”

Elizabeth mentally saved the sight and sound of Raymond’s child-like joy-filled laughter. It was to become in later years one of her most cherished memories. Then her toes curled as she looked back at the box, anticipating what was to come next. Seductively she crawled to where Red stood by the side of the bed.

_‘But you don't ever you don't ever have to walk alone’_

Grabbing a hold of his tie, she pulled Red forward until she could reach his ear.

“Remind me to thank Dembe. _Later,”_ she murmured before lightly nipping his earlobe with her teeth. Purring now, she added, “It might interest you to know that I'm on the pill and healthy as a horse according to my doctor. So I'm not sure that we really need those. I want to feel _you_ inside of me, Raymond.” 

_‘You see, Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?’_

Red wasn't a young man anymore. And while he’d never had problems in the bedroom, he seriously began to wonder if he’d make it through the night without having a massive coronary. His lovely Lizzy seemed to instinctively know all of his hot buttons. The box landed on the carpet with a gentle thud. Taking Lizzy in his arms, drawing her in close he sighed, “Me too, Lizzy. Well the healthy part that is.”

There was nothing left to hold them back. They'd covered everything two consenting adults should before becoming intimate, and without embarrassment or awkwardness. Two sets of hands began to fly. There was an unspoken challenge between them to see who could strip the other bare first. Clothes were blindly tossed over the bed and floor, between sighs and moans.

With Lizzy now down to her black lace bra and panties, Red was so completely caught up in savoring the sight of her luminescent skin in the candlelight that he hadn't prepared himself for the inevitable moment. When it came it felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him. His whole body jumped as Liz’s hands began to push his shirt off his shoulders. “Wait...you...ahh this is so hard...don't really...how to begin...oh Lizzy,” Red stammered incoherently.

Elizabeth was petrified for a second, scared for Red. He was in obvious physical and emotional distress and she couldn't begin to fathom why. They had come so far this night. Bravely, Liz pushed forward to help the man she loved. Whatever it was that had spooked him they could work through it, together.

Getting out of bed, Elizabeth walked behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “Shh, Raymond it's ok. Whatever it is, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” As she kissed the back of his neck, Liz’s sure fingers made quick work of his belt, trouser button, and zipper. “I need to see you. All of you.”

After crouching to push his pants and boxers to the floor, Lizzy lovingly blazed a trail of kisses up the back of Red’s legs, alternating between each one as she went along. When she reached his bottom, each cheek received extra attention as her hands joined her mouth, kneading and caressing each globe.

Grunting, Red was sure he’d died and somehow, he didn't really know how, he’d managed to end up in heaven. “Jesus, Lizzy,” he hissed between deep gulps of air.

Pleased with his reaction, she took a quick nibble on one of his perky cheeks before sliding her body up the length of his back. “Hmm,” she murmured, “still overdressed. We can't have that now can we,” and began to remove his shirt from his back.

Elizabeth heard the anguish in his voice as he breathed out her name, just as the scars on his back began to come into view. She barely heard his mumbled pronouncement, “Hideous."

The word reverberated in her mind. _The hideous fish._ _He was talking about himself, and about these scars._

The shirt dropped silently to the floor. Tears began to roll down Lizzy’s face as her left hand began to trace each line and curve of Raymond’s mangled skin. “I'm not hurting you am I?”

Red couldn't speak, still terrified of what her reaction would be to all of his ugliness, on full view before her for the first time. He nodded his head “no” in answer.

Her lips joined in her exploration. At their first touch on his skin, Red let out the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, “Lizzy;” her name always on his lips in his darkest moments of despair. His heart swelled as he finally realized she wasn’t running away in horror.

“You're beautiful Raymond. All of you, all of you,” she chanted over and over. She knew instinctively that there was something fundamentally important about his scars that somehow involved her. _He was there that night. Was he my savior?_ But at that moment, the need to know the answers wasn't urgent. For the first time since she met him, she felt a peace come over her and she knew the conversation could wait until tomorrow.

A new song began playing in the background. The music sounded like a warm embrace; the female jazz singer's voice was a balm to Red’s raw nerves.

On tiptoes, Lizzy whispered into his ear, “I’m so sorry you suffered so much. It only makes me love you more. Tomorrow, you can tell me how it happened. But tonight, I just need to show you how much I love you.” With that said, Elizabeth crawled back up towards the center of the bed, laid down, and patted the space next to her. He didn't have to be asked twice.

Joining her on the bed, Raymond’s mouth crashed down on hers. He kissed her with a passion that left all of her senses reeling. Red really wanted to spend hours telling her how much he loved her, after all she deserved to have sonnets written about her, but it would have taken too long. He only hoped that she would gain a first glimpse of his infinite devotion as he made love to her.

 _‘My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain_  
_Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain_  
_Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true’_

Red made quick work of removing her remaining garments. Leaning back, he took in the length of her, completely bare to him for the first time. Running a finger from the base of her throat, down between her breasts, then coming to rest just above her pubic bone, Raymond pronounced, “Elizabeth, you are absolutely stunningly beautiful. Inside and out.”

 _‘My romance doesn't need a thing but you_ _  
_ _My romance doesn't need a thing but you’_

And then he was feasting on her breast, his tongue swirling around a peak, his teeth teasing her nipple with the lightest bites, before taking as much of her breast as he could fit into his mouth and suckling, as if his life depended on it. His cock throbbed against his leg and it continued to leak as he fought the urge to take her right then and there.

Elizabeth arched her back and writhed in pleasure beneath him. Just when she felt like she might pass out, Red started all over on her other breast, repeating the same ritual again. It was her turn to hiss now, “Red I know you wanted to take this slow, but I…” After choking back a sob she continued, “I need you inside me.”

He had wanted to taste her. Had wanted to drive her crazy with at least an hour of foreplay. Had wanted to tease and suckle on her clit forever. But he happily threw those plans out the window when he heard her plea.

Raymond settled himself above her, nestled between her enticing thighs. The length of his cock made contact with the outside of her folds, _my god she is completely soaked,_ and he stroked back and forth a few times to lubricate himself.

Lizzy groaned loudly in frustration; it felt like he was teasing her as the head of his cock slid over her clit, again and again.

Reaching between them, Raymond quickly lined himself up at her entrance. Locking his gaze on hers, he pledged, “I love you Elizabeth,” as he plunged inside her, joining their bodies as one.

Moaning at the feeling of him _finally_ claiming her, she replied, “I love you too Raymond.” Her hands caught his face and she captured his lips in a kiss, her tongue dueling with his, her teeth then gently nipping at his lower lip.  

He remained still after his initial thrust. He wanted to give her body time to adjust. And she felt so very good around him. He thought that he would be content to stay like this forever. But then her tongue and teeth on his lips began to drive him crazy...when they both came up for air, he proceeded to bury himself further into Lizzy’s wet core. _How can she possibly be this tight? She fits me like a tailor made glove._

He would always remember her reaction. Elizabeth’s eyes grew as big as saucers just as he finally buried himself to the hilt inside her. “I'm not hurting you am I?” Red asked in a panic.

Shaking her head quickly “no” Lizzy finally stuttered out, “it doesn't hurt at all.. it feels _fucking amazing_ ...but Red...you're so... _big_!”  

His proud chuckle earned him a slap on the ass. “Mmmmmm,” Red purred as he enjoyed the slight sting where her hand had made contact, and Liz felt his cock twitch in excitement as it rubbed her g-spot just right. She made a mental note to add spanking to her sexual repertoire and looked forward to exploring more of Raymond Reddington’s kinks inside the bedroom.

“Will it get me back into your good graces if I tell you that you are _the_ sexiest woman ever.” Raymond punctuated his statement by withdrawing completely from her.

With a whimper, Liz could only manage to nod her head “yes” and wrap her legs around his hips, urging him to fill her again. Groaning in delight, he obliged her silent request. Elizabeth felt  stretched and filled in a way she had never experienced before. She knew in that instant she would never tire of making love with Red.

Both tried to take it slow, their bodies finding a shared rhythm easily. Both thrilled at how perfectly their bodies fit together. Red’s mouth lavished attention on her breasts while Lizzy’s nails dragged across his back. Moans, deep grunts, and terms of endearment filled the room. Gradually, their pace quickened. When he wasn't kissing her lips and breasts, Red found himself lost in the depths of Lizzy’s brilliant blue eyes.

Liz had never before experienced lovemaking this intense, this overwhelming. Her whole body felt alive in a way that she couldn't begin to describe. She felt a rush beginning to intensify, “Raymond, I'm so close,” she breathed against his lips.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, the pace becoming frantic, and then she burst, her climax filling her head to toe in wave after wave of pleasure. She only became vaguely aware that she had cried out when Raymond’s lips captured hers, as he tried desperately to keep the sound from leaving their room.

“Lizzy,” Red groaned into her mouth as he continued kissing her. And then she felt his release, as his body stiffened and he came in warm spurts inside her.  His jerking cock set Lizzy off into another aftershock of bliss. As she came back to earth, she felt his body spasm a final time, as he let out a low moan. He rested his forehead against her heart as he took deep gulps of air, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, their bodies still joined, until his depleted member finally slipped from her body. Raining kisses over her hair, eyelids, cheeks, throat, he told her in between breaths, “Sweetheart. That, well that was just….I’m honestly at a loss for words to describe how wonderful that was.”

Lizzy’s reply was in the form of a soft, sweet kiss. Just like the first one they shared in front of the fire downstairs. “Yes, it really was.”

“I’ll be right back darling.” Raymond made a trip to the bathroom for a hand towel which he used to clean up their mingled fluids from her body and the bed, before making a round of the room to extinguish the candles. The whole time he never left Lizzy’s view as she feasted on the sight of his proud male form.  He eagerly made his way back to the warmth of the bed, nestling beneath the sheets. Curling up against Elizabeth’s side, Red rested his head on her breast.

They fell asleep in each other's arms to the strains of yet another beautiful melody, sung by one of Red’s favorite vocalists.

 _‘I didn't know what time it was_  
_Then I met you_  
_Oh, what a lovely time it was_  
_How sublime it was too…_  

 _Grand to be alive, to be young_  
_To be mad, to be yours alone_  
_Grand to see your face, feel your touch_  
_Hear your voice say, "I'm all your own"_

  
_I did not know what year it was_  
_Life was no prize_  
_I wanted love and there it was_  
_Shining out of your eyes_  
_I'm wise and I know what time it is now’ **  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my wonderful, encouraging, and inspiring beta ElizaRed. Her feedback and brainstorming is priceless and I couldn't have done this without her! (PS, check her out on YouTube. Her Lizzington fanvids are a Do Not Miss! And that's completely unbiased, I felt that way before we bumped into each other on Tumblr.) 
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist nor any of its characters and I make no profit from this work.


End file.
